Republic Of Keig
|- style="vertical-align:top;" | align="center" colspan="3" style="vertical-align:top;padding:0px;"| |- style="vertical-align:top;" | align="center" colspan="3" style="vertical-align:top;"|'Details' |- style="vertical-align:top;" | style="vertical-align:top;font-weight:bold;"|Capital | colspan="2" style="vertical-align:top;"|Arran |- style="vertical-align:top;" | style="vertical-align:top;font-weight:bold;"|Continent | colspan="2" style="vertical-align:top;"|Europe |- style="vertical-align:top;" | style="vertical-align:top;font-weight:bold;"|Government | colspan="2" style="vertical-align:top;"|Republic |- style="vertical-align:top;" | style="vertical-align:top;font-weight:bold;"|Founded | colspan="2" style="vertical-align:top;"|2013 |} The Republic Of Keig was established on August 13th and was formerly the Austrar Islands. History In November 2013 the Austrar Islands was formed, with only 2 citizens, the small micronation claimed a small part of Keig, a town in Scotland. Austrar Islands then had it's first president, Ben Gilmór, who did all the work to make sure that the Austrar Islands was known across the globe, and since has joined the micronational community and gained allies, recognition & affairs. At December 2013 the Austrar Islands was fully established, with a flag, coat of arms & government, but there was a few problems as government members became interested in running their own micronations and then came the division of Keig. There was many different micronations who claimed independence from Austrar, Kaig, Vanobrasia, Alforr, Republic Of Arran, Rank Town & Vanconder. Some of the micronations who claimed independence are now defunct or states of Keig. The independence claimed that caused the most trouble was the Republic Of Arran who claimed independence from threatening the Austraran government by vandalism and invasion, but in February 2014 Republic Of Arran gave up and merged with Austrar. Austrar Islands started claiming more land in May 2014 and was gaining it's first recognition from ally nations such as Smithville & Regency of Acrea. Austrar went onto host the Microvision 2014 but had been robbed of it's license to host the games after Mahuset claimed right to host the microvision, but never did. The Republic Of Keig was created after Austrar Islands was abandoned. It now represents Austrar in events such as the 2015 Winter Microlympic Games or United Micronations. Technically Republic Of Keig was established in January 2014, but you could also say it was established in August 2014. Geography The terrain of Keig follows the typical Scottish terrain of slightly mountainous downlands which are laced with villages and towns like of that the capital Arran. The many divided territories of Keig now make it difficult to track the exact geography of this country, however it is known that it is close to the highlands which results in a more mountainous landscape than the lowlands to the south. Keig previously claimed land in North America that was a small island chain to the west of Alaska, however that is now defunct leaving the sovereign territory purely on the island of Great Britain. Keigen landscape is rather mountainous near the capital region but with other regions such as the St Loebasi region have a flat terrain yet is hard to tell. Austraran Kingdom Of China's terrain is completely different as its is extremely mountainous and has no villages or streams. Sports The Republic is known mainly for it's football, with many talented players, including 2 players playing for Aberdeen F.C. youth team. On May 4th 2010 Gordon Forbes became the first Keigen footballer to play and win the Scottish Cup U16, with his club Lewis United. Keig also has a badminton team, that meet up every know and then. Keig is also known for it's youth team Keig Football Club, that play many scottish clubs around Aberdeenshire/Aberdeen, and have brought home glory in several tournaments. Keig also competes in the 2015 Winter Microlympic Games in Dragostin, Bromenia. The Keigen president Ben Gilmór is a member of the Microlympic Committee and represents Keig in the committee. Republic Of Keig participate in the microlympic events and will is participating in the 2014 Winter Microlympic Games in Dragostin, Bromenia. Keig put in a bid to host the 2015 Summer Microlympic Games in Arran in 2015 and is currently in the 3rd Round of the bids. Foreign Affairs Keig has had many foreign relations with micronations under the name of Austrar Islands, but has only a few official established relations with Keig. Bromenia and Smithville are Keig's closest allies and relies on Smithville to import trades. Scotland The Kingdom Of Scotland and the Republic Of Keig haven't contacted officially, the two nations have friendly borders, mostly because the borders cross through houses and for Keig's 2015 Summer Microlympics bid they want to make traveling to Keig as easy as possible. Education Military The military have been called into defense many times, the most recent was the Independence War which is still ongoing in Northern Keig. The military consists of 21 troops and 2 generals, and all have experience fighting against the Republic Of Nordén. Organizations The Republic Of Keig participates in many organizations. United Micronations Keig has been part of a few meetings of the United Micronations. Microlympic Committee Keig plays a big role in the Microlympic Committee, and is co-founder of the organization. Non Fifa Teams Association Republic Of Keig plays in the NFT Association and is founder, but under the name of Austrar Islands. Regions Of Keig See List of Keigen Regions Flag The keigen flag was created on the date it was established, the white represents the community of Keig and the Red represents freedom and independence. The flag is a cross because it's St Andrews cross, and it's also on Scotlands flag. External Links *Lewis United win the U16 Scottish Cup *Community website *Keig wikipedia page Category:Micronations